A cellular network includes a number of nodes interconnected by a core network. Each of the nodes defines a cell and can wirelessly communicate with devices within the cell and associated with the node. For a message to be communicated from a first device to a second device, the message may be transmitted from the first device to a first node associated with the first device, from the first node through the core network to a second node associated with the second device, and from the second node to the second device. A reply from the second device may traverse a similar path in reverse, from the second device to the second node, from the second node through the core network to the first node, and from the first node to the first device.